Monster Witch
by Shadow JAFF
Summary: Harley Potter is an Arachne, as a direct result of the failed Killing Curse.


Monster Witch: The Girl Who Lived

Harry Potter fanfic

Harry is a girl, named Harley, and the backlash of the Killing Curse does more than scar her.

I own nothing.

Chapter 1: Spider

Petunia Dursly looked down into the basket that lay on the coffee table before her. Her husband Vernon had already left for work that morning and never even noticed it, and her son Dudley was currently at her sister-in-law's house for the entire week. Petunia looked over the letter that had been in the basket again before looking back at the creature that the letter claimed to be her niece.

In the basket lay a sleeping child, her hair a mix of her father's black and her mother's red, giving it a slightly purple look. Her skin was like Lily's, and she certainly _looked_ human… from the waist up.

From the waist down, the child was a large spider, almost like those centaurs Lily had mentioned in one of her letters from _that_ school. She also had coverings on her arms and hands much like the plating of the lower half. On her forehead were four smaller eyes, with one of them surrounded by a lightning scar. The lower half was not without baby fat, either, making it look rounded. It looked almost… cute, to Petunia, but it also scared her.

Petunia looked at the letter again. Attached was a note from the magical hospital, stating the conditions the young girl was suffering from, as well as a small list of Muggle prescription drugs and certain procedures in case she needed to be taken outside, including a magical wheelchair. There was also a side note explaining how to get to the hospital and when the next visit should be.

Petunia looked at the urn on the mantel of the fireplace. She had told her acquaintances and not-so-close family that it was the ashes of her grandmother, but in truth it was a supply of Flu powder that Lily had given her as a wedding gift. Petunia decided to wait for her husband to return home before telling him about their niece.

Petunia looked again at the girl in the basket, and for a moment saw her sister. She decided, at that moment, that she would protect her niece at all costs.

XxXxXxX

That night, Petunia showed her husband the letter and their niece. They decided to keep Harley in the closet under the stairs for now, as it was large enough for a small bed, a dresser, and the wheelchair. Over the next few years, the Derslys kept their little secret, telling Harley that her parents were murdered by a mad-man, not even bothering to hide the presence of magic from her. Harley stayed in the wheelchair practically all day, only leaving it to sleep and use the bathroom. She also had her hands covered in wrappings to hide the plating, and a headband to cover her extra eyes. As her eyes were quite a solid red, save her pupils, she claimed it to be part of a non-life threatening illness she had. When she started going to school, Dudley became her official protector, beating up anyone who got too close for her comfort (for a price, of course, he's not a saint).

XxXxXxX

 _ **10 years later.**_

One day before her birthday, Harley was in the kitchen, making breakfast for her cousin/brother, as per the agreement they had set up. Despite only being ten-turning-eleven, Harley was already a wonderful cook.

The week before, the family – minus Vernon – had gone to St. Mungos for Harley's latest check-up. Harley had impressed the Healers greatly, as she had managed to fully master the abilities of a spider in just six years, and now only needed the wheelchair for the sake of the disguise. They gave Petunia the newest drug list (now consisting of a single magical drug) the young girl would need, as well as a newer, bigger wheelchair, and sent the trio off through the Flu network.

At home, the two Derslys and one Potter found a letter at the door, for one Harley Potter. Petunia recognized the paper and the seal on it.  
"Well," she said, getting the attention of the two children, "Looks like Harley is going to Hogwarts this year."

Coming out of her memories, Harley set the table for her family, and readied all their foods. Today, a teaching staff from Hogwarts would be coming to help her get her school supplies, and she was making a special breakfast to convince Dudley to come with her and her aunt to this 'Diagon Ally'.

At noon, Dudley answered a knock at the door, revealing a large man with a shaggy brown beard.

"Hello, there!" the large man greeted, "the name's Rupis Hagrid, keeper of the games and keys at Hogwarts. I'm here to help Harley with her school supplies. Is she here?"

Dudley nodded and called to his mother and cousin, "Mom! Harley! The man from Hogwarts is here!"

Harley and Petunia came over, Petunia pushing her niece's wheelchair around the corner as Dudley grabbed their coats. Hagrid was a little surprised to see the two muggles were coming with the girl, but accepted it.

An hour later, they arrived at Diagon Alley. They had stayed in the tavern at the entrance for a few minutes, due to the crowd of people who were trying to greet Harley. After entering the magical street, they headed to the magical bank, Gringotts, to pick up some money.

XxxXxxXxxX

After leaving Gringotts with more than enough galleons, sickles and knuts, the group visited each store they needed, with Petunia pushing Harley's chair and Dudley pushing her cart/wagon.

They only needed her uniform, wand and pet now, and were headed to the tailor shop. Hagrid had left the family to their own devises and a map a few shops ago, opting to buy a few things he needed from the alleyway.

Dudley opted to stay outside with the supplies they had already gotten while his mother and cousin went inside. Luckily, the only other customer had left as the two women entered the shop.

The tailor witch was a little surprised that Harley Potter was in her shop, but didn't seem to mind the fact that she was a spider from the waist down. She was able to make a special uniform set for her, which covered more of her body and would be easy to don and doff, not to mention keeping her at a safe temperature.

They visited the wand shop after, where after a few tests Harley got a Holly wand with a phoenix feather core.

Finally, they went to the magical pet shop, where, after a few minutes, Harley bought a barn owl named Wol for her cousin, a snowy owl named Hedwig for her aunt, and a funny winged snake the store owner said was a Quetzal, a minor dragon, named Apophis for herself.

The group then left for home, as they were all rather tired.

Xx Five weeks later xX

Harley and Petunia were standing at Kings Cross station between platforms nine and ten, roughly twenty minutes before the train was due to leave. They were waiting for another Hogwarts student to appear, as neither of them knew what to do from there.

"But Mom! I want to go!"

The two looked over to where the whining came from. A woman, with about five boys with her, four of which had carts loaded similarly to Harley's. The fifth boy looked to be a little younger then Harley, and he seemed to be where the whine was from. Harley and her aunt looked at each other before heading towards the woman and her sons, Petunia pushing Harley's cart while Harley rolled herself over in her wheelchair.

"Hello," Petunia greeted the woman, who turned towards the addresser, "You're boys wouldn't happen to be headed for Hogwarts, would they?"

The woman smiled, seeing that these were most likely a Muggle-born and her mother.

"Why, yes, these four," the woman answered, indicating towards the four boys with carts, "are all headed to Hogwarts. Piercy, the oldest, is in fifth year. The twins are in their third year, and Ronald is going for year one."

The woman then looked over at Harley. "Is your daughter a new student for Hogwarts as well?"

Harley and her aunt laughed a little, before the younger girl replied, "She's actually my aunt. But yes, I'm going to Hogwarts. Or, at least, I'm trying to."

The red-haired woman smiled, and led the two and her own children to the magical gate.

"Witches and wizards can pass through without difficulty, although Muggles cannot pass through. Best you say your goodbyes to your aunt now, dear."

Harley nods, giving her aunt a hug before turning to the barrier. The woman's four student sons passed through the barrier before Harley herself rolled through, followed by the youngest son, and the woman, who was pushing Harley's cart for her. The woman, who introduced herself as Molly Weasley, helped pack Harley's belongings, before getting Fred and George to help her board the train.

Shortly after Harley entered one of the rooms, the train started moving. As Fred and George left the compartment, their younger brother, Ronald, came in and sat near the door, giving Harley plenty of space.

"Hello," the boy introduced, "I'm Ron Weasley." Harley smiled.

"Hello, my name is Harley Potter."

XxxX

Chapter one complete! RRFF! See ya!


End file.
